


box of rain

by heelsandarrows



Series: hell or highwater [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: College, F/M, Meeting the Parents, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5059882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heelsandarrows/pseuds/heelsandarrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"fist full of love<br/>and box full of rain"</p><p>meeting the parents for the first time is always an interesting experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	box of rain

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe im here... i just, i just love these two soo much im so... i had to write this and if u haven't read the other works i've written abt the maheswaran parents ( which is fine!! ) durja is my headcanon name for doug ( well not mine technically but my friend came up with it but its a v important headcanon and i was there when they came up with it so ) and y eah.... comments are always appreciated!! and thanks for reading!!!

Excitement rushed through her veins, as she heard the phone pick up, she didn't even wait for a response, "Jaanu, you'll never believe what I just found out-"

"Who is this?" A gruff voice spoke on the other end, one she was not expecting. 

She had a guess of who it was, "This is Priyanka. Is Durja there?" Her face twisted into one of mistake. She could faintly hear the calling out for him from the other side. The first conversation she'd had with a member of his family, and it did not go the way she'd hoped. She smacked the phone against her forehead, shaking her head. 

However hearing her boyfriend speak on the other end subdued the anxiety that she'd been beginning to build up until that chance encounter was nothing more than a nearly forgotten moment. 

A couple of days had passed, that moment disappeared from her thoughts, for now. 

"Are you free tomorrow night?"

"Mhmm, for you? Always. Did you wanna come over, I've got a movie we could watch, order take out. Or we could go out and do something-"

"I want you to meet my parents. Come over for dinner tomorrow."

"Your parents?" Priyanka took a breath, "Ok... Sure, why not. It has to be done at one point." It was a frightening thought, she wasn't going to lie. After the stories she had been told by him, she had a set image of their traditional ways, and strict nature. She sat down on her bed and pulled her legs up. "I take it they know about us then?" She asked switching the phone to the other ear. 

"Yeah," she could almost hear him rubbing the bridge of his nose. "What was I supposed to say? They kept asking questions." 

"Well, what did you tell them?" 

"They wanted to know about you, so I told them, where you're from, I talked about your parents slightly. That we go to the same school, that you're interested in being a nurse. They asked for your full name, and I gave it."

"Oh. What did they-"

"They were upset, but, I told them, I told them that we weren't serious or anything. That seemed to calm them down." At that she could feel her heart sink, /not serious/ it struck something in her. "I mean, it's was a lie, I just I panicked and told them. It helped though. But it doesn't matter," he went on a while, rambling on about how even if they didn't approve he didn't care. She zoned out slightly as he went on, she felt warm again getting the assurance it had been a lie.

"Doug-" she interrupted him. "Everything will be fine. Alright? Just stop worrying. It's just dinner." That helped to calm him down. It helped her too. It was only a dinner. 

Priyanka managed to stay relatively calm the next day at work. She was nervous for the dinner, but as long as she made a good impression, and remembered her manners, everything would be fine. She got off at 3, it gave her enough time to shower, get dressed, and make it to his place by 6. 

She took careful consideration into everything she wore that night. She knew how important this would be. Then it hit her, how truly in love she was with Doug. She stopped plucking at her eyebrows, and stared at herself in the mirror. She never had thought about it until now, never considered it, but she could see herself with him for the rest of her life.

Then she went back at her eyebrows. She wouldn't count on that happening, she couldn't. She didn't know if that was even something he was considering. There were so many variables to cause a rift in them she couldn't hope for it. Even if they made it that far, the other obstacle would be his parents. How much they cared about caste and traditions, that would be trouble. They'd never allow them to get married. Unless she could convince them she was good for him, that she wasn't bound by her caste. That's why tonight was important. 

If this didn't work out then there was no way they could. She moved on, trying not to think about it, just to get on with the night. 

The drive took almost an hour. She was disheartened leading he would be going home for the summer, but felt better knowing he was only an hour away. She decided to stay in town. Her family lived 5 hours away. She had a job here now, got an apartment, it was just easier to stay. 

She pulled into the driveway and checked the clock. 5:59. She was on time. She waited however until the clock turned 6. Being exactly on time was important, she wasn't early, she wasn't late. No judgement in being exactly on time. She adjusted her sari slightly, then knocked on the door. 

It had almost been instantaneous when the door opened. It had been Doug. She smiled brightly, greeting him. She reminded herself about limiting PDA, It wasn’t her thing in the first place, but even the normal amount would have to be downsized. He’d led her into the dining room. There it was she’d gotten the first glimpse of his parents. They had been just like he described. 

Priyanka focused all her attention on the couple, as she greeted them. She handed over the bouquet of flowers she’d brought over. She’d almost forgotten about a gift to bring until she was halfway there. So she’d grabbed some flowers on the way over. It was imperative to have a gift after all.

Simply after shaking their hands, she could feel the tension rising. She tried so hard to ignore it and just move on. She offered to help with the cooking, then was waved off, that everything had been finished already. 

They sat down at the table a few minutes later, it was silent for a moment as everyone dished up, but she wouldn’t let them win like this. By silence. She opened her mouth to speak when suddenly someone else spoke up. 

“So Priyanka, Durja tells us that you want to become a nurse.”

“Well- Doctor, but yes-”

“Doctor?” Doug’s mother looked at him. “Well, thank goodness someone is,” then her eyes had traveled back to Priyanka. “Doctor, so… that’s impressive… nurse might be a little more reachable, more of a woman’s job, don’t you think?” 

Women’s job. Priyanka forced a smile, "Uh yeah... I suppose so," just agree. That's all she has to do is agree. Keep them on her side. She wanted to go into it, talk about how it didn't matter what gender had which job. "It doesn't hurt, to uh, reach for that high position, however."

Priyanka noted the exchange between the parents, but did her best to ignore it. The conversation went on decently, she noted a pattern in his parent's conversation. She could talk and mention something she did, but all it would do, is seems to make Doug look back. All they did was call him out. 

She bit her lip after mentioning her job. "Well, you're one step ahead of Durja here, who's yet to find a job. No money to support a family. Not like a degree in space will get him anywhere too."

Priyanka had been holding his hand under the table almost all night. "Well, your son is very bright. I'm sure it won't be hard for him to find a job in the field." A snort came from Doug's father. "It's not a bad situation. He's good at it, and passionate about it, it's what he loves. Is that so bad?"

Doug turned red in his spot, it was nice to have someone stick up for him, but he could tell it wasn't going to end well. 

There was more uncertainty in his parent's faces as they worked on rebutting what she'd said. "You don't need to be so hard on him, Doug's just-"

The glare she got as soon as she said his name, cut her off. She stopped talking, and looked from his parents back to him. "You're not still thinking about that are you?" There was a change of focus from her to him, as it was silent. Doug's father had looked back at her. "His name, is Durja. Has he been saying otherwise?"

She felt like there was a bright light on her. All she could do was to stammer. Then Doug had spoken. "I'm an adult. My choice is my own. If I change my name, it doesn't affect you."

"Why are you so ashamed of who you are, and where you come from that you want to change it then?" His mother scolded him.

Priyanka glanced over at him, Doug rubbed the bridge of his nose and shut his eyes. He was frustrated. She could sense that this wasn't going to drop easy. She could tell this was a topic that had been talked over many times. Priyanka reached over, putting her hand on his leg to try and calm him. 

Doug took his glasses off and ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm not ashamed of anything. It would just be easier to deal with." He shook his head, putting his glasses on again and leaning back. "It doesn't matter, anyway, because it's done. I've changed it already. Legally. So it's not Durja anymore. It's Doug, so get used to it."

She flinched slightly, as Doug's father stood up. She could feel some attack coming, "Don't be mad at him." She stood up suddenly. "He's just trying to make life easier. It's not like he's the only one, people are changing their names now. Not because they're ashamed, but because people here can't pronounce the name, or laugh at it because it's different. Be angry at those that caused the need for changing their name."

It was silent for a moment. She tried to stay calm, but she wasn't going to idly sit by and let Doug get attacked like this. She figured the whole thing was blown. Doug's father looked over to her. "This doesn't involve you. You'd be wise to learn when to stop talking. No one wants a bratty, dark-skinned, outspoken girl like you for a wife."

With that Doug stood up, "Don't you dare-"

"Thank you!" She said immediately. She had about one minute before she knew she was going to lose it. She didn't want Doug to make things even worse. She reached out and touched his arm hoping to calm him down. "It was a lovely dinner, the food was spectacular," her voice start to crack. "But, uh it's getting late, and I must be going." She was going to remain as calm as she could, giving a polite bow before turning out the door to leave. She wiped at her eyes as her back had turned. She just needed to get out of there. 

She fumbled slightly, turning her car on. She was about to peel out of there and leave when she saw Doug running to her. "I'm sorry. They just-"

Priyanka shook her head, "It's fine. I understand. I'm sorry, I messed things up. I-I just, I can't stay any longer. I don't want to leave you but I need to go back." 

"I understand," he kissed the top of her head. "Please drive safely. I will talk to you soon."

Watching her drive away hurt, but he knew it was for the best. She had times when she needed to escape, and there was no way this could be mended by her. A part of him wished he'd just gone off with her. But that wasn't the adult thing to do, he wasn't going to run away from his problems. He had to face them head on. 

The car ride home went by faster than normal, probably due to her crying and not watching her speed. She didn't get pulled over however for going 75 on an 55. No one was out anyway. She reached her small apartment soon enough, and kicked her shoes off. She felt too exhausted to do anything else, so she just slumped against the wall. 

It was a few minutes she sat there, her mind simply playing that last scene over and over again. She glanced over to the kitchenette. She had a bottle of wine in the fridge she could go get, but she didn't want to move. So she didn't. 

Time became an illusion to her as she sat there. She played with a loose thread on her sari absent mindedly. Maybe she fell asleep for awhile, she really didn't know. It was dark out, she could see the window clearly from where she sat. At least 2 hours passed. She'd gotten home sometime around 8, it had to be 10 now at least. 

She stopped paying attention again. Then came a rap on the window. Her attention focused, and she made out Doug. She was about to get up to help him until he opened the window himself and came in. "Was there something wrong with the door?" She asked jokingly. 

Doug closed the window and walked over to her, sitting down next to her. "Well it's not like I have a key, and I didn't want to wake you by buzzing if you were sleeping." He shrugged. 

"So you'll climb up the fire escape, tap on my window, and come in even if I was sleeping and that wouldn't wake me?" 

"Hey- you're a heavy sleeper. Besides, I only rapped on the window because I saw you awake. What are you doing sitting here?"

"I got home, and sat down, I haven't moved since." 

"You haven't moved? Pri... It's almost midnight..." She stayed silent, she didn't really care that it was midnight and she'd been sitting there doing nothing. She had to of slept at least some, she didn't feel tired at all. "I'm sorry," he hugged her tightly. "This wasn't supposed to happen like this."

"Is anything supposed to happen like planned?" She buried her head in his shoulder. 

"Suppose not..." Doug kissed her forehead. "They tried to forbid me from seeing you again," he laughed and shook his head. "Like I'm 15 or something, they can't control me."

"Maybe this is all for the best?" She leaned back against the door and rested her head against his shoulder. 

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe this just destined not to work. Your parents would never allow us to be, even if they hadn't tried to stop you from seeing me."

"You don't really think that, do you? Is-Is that what you want? For this to be done?"

Priyanka sighed and grabbed his hand, "No. Of course not. I-I don't know. I'm just not thinking straight right now."

Doug stood up, "Come on, you need sleep." He helped her to her feet and she was able to take it from there, going through her usual routine for bed. 

"Uh, Durja?" 

"Yeah?"

Priyanka glanced around slightly as she grabbed a shirt from her drawer. "Could you, uh, turn away?" She held up the clothes she was about to change into.

"What? I mean it's not like I haven't seen you -"

"Please." After being analyzed and talked about by his parents like that, she felt extra vulnerable at taking her clothes off. As soon as she had said please however, Doug turned around and closed his eyes. 

Priyanka quickly changed, then got in to bed. "I see that's where my shirt went," Doug commented.

She glanced down and smiled. The truth was is that she hadn't even realized what she grabbed to sleep in, it was just one of the things she slept in most. "Sorry, guess it's mine now. After all," she looked down at the shirt again taking in the faded lettering, "I've always wanted to be apart of the Hoover Math Team."

"Alright, that's enough teasing. You keep it, looks better on you anyway."

Priyanka shook her head and laughed, "Ugh... this is so cheesy." She burned her face in her hands. She felt a small blush creep up. It was strange to be with someone like this, like how things were in the movies. It was embarrassing almost, but at the same time she loved it. She loved having the attention he'd give her. 

Doug shrugged in response, "I like cheese. So how about time for rest now, huh?" 

He got up and kissed her chastely before turning to leave. He didn't manage to get a step in however when she reached out and grabbed his wrist. "Where do you think you're going glasses guy?" He gestured to the window but before he could speak he was interrupted. "It's dark and late. Spend the night?”

“Well… Since you asked…” Priyanka laughed then pulled him down on to the bed with her. Doug kicked his shoes and jeans off before taking his shirt off and putting his glasses on the nightstand. It was uncomfortably hot, to the point where she figured it would be one of those restless nights from not being able to get comfortable. When her boyfriend had gotten under the sheet however, she felt herself instantly relax. 

Priyanka turned off the light, and scooted over closer to him, curling into him. “Hold me?” She asked in a whisper. Without another word his arms slipped around her. It was nice just to be held like this. She didn’t feel as vulnerable anymore. She felt safe. It was a reassurance that even if all the forces of the world were trying to pull them apart that they didn’t have to give in to them. His parents, distance, or differences they could make it. 

At least she hoped. There wasn’t anything wrong with hoping. She didn’t want this to end, not now at least. It was silent for awhile. “I’m sorry,” he apologized again. “What my parents said was unforgivable.”

“You think someone would marry a bratty, dark-skinned, outspoken girl like me?” She teased.

“Mhmm… I would.” 

Priyanka was glad it was dark, she blushed softly, her heart fluttered. She turned around in his arms and kissed him. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“I-I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“That you have to deal with them everyday. If that treatment is like what a normal day is like that’s-”

“It’s fine… You don’t have to apologize for them. Besides, I’m used to it.”

“It’s not fine! No one should be treated like that, being numb to it is worse. It means that it happens so often then. It’s not right. You don’t deserve it.” She took a deep breath and bent her head down slightly. “I don’t want to be like that. I don’t want to be the mom, who won’t let her kids not pursue a certain topic because it’s for boys and not girls. I just- I don’t want to become close minded and refuse to listen and accept what they would want. You know?” She sighed, realizing she’d been rambling.

Doug laughed softly, “Well, our kids will be perfect. So you don’t have to worry too much.”

There was that flutter in her heart again, she bit her lip and smiled. She wouldn’t dwell on it, she couldn’t they were both sleepy and saying things. She just tried to ignore the ‘our children’ part. Things were silent again. She felt best she’d felt all day. She just focused on breathing. She’d have to work soon in the morning anyway. Any sleep she could get would be wonderful. Within minutes, she fell asleep. 

Light had flooded the room, finally Doug started to stir. He sat up and grabbed his glasses. The bed next to him was empty. He went into a small panic, then noted the time. It was noon. It was probably the longest he’d slept in for awhile. Priyanka must’ve had work.

He got up and saw a note on the table. Sorry, work calls. You looked so peaceful I didn’t want to wake you. Treat yourself to anything in the fridge. Then there was a key taped to the card. Keep it so you don’t have to climb through the window anymore. Stop by anytime. Was written under it. It had been a key to her apartment. He smiled to himself, even if yesterday’s dinner was a disaster, it hadn’t wrecked their relationship. They could make this work.


End file.
